Between Two Shota
by Kuro 'Kumi' Mikan
Summary: Megamine Rin, seorang gadis biasa yang diperebutkan oleh dua bintang Shota yang sedang naik daun. Siapakah kedua Shota itu? Siapakah yang dipilih Rin? Mind to RnR? xD Rate T for save. Sementara Hiatus orz.
1. Chapter 1

**BETWEEN TWO SHOTA**

Chap.1

T / Romance

**Disclaimer:** Vocaloid bukan punya Mikan, tapi punya Crypton, Yamaha, dkk, Mikan hanya memiliki cerita ini.

**Warning!** GJness, OOC, OOT, Aneh, Abal.

Between Two Shota(c)Kuro 'Kumi' Mikan ~Mikan~

FFn ke2 Mikan dechu =3

Enjoy~

**Rin POV**

"Rin, kakak mau latihan dulu, ya! Kalo ada apa-apa telpon aja, kakak ada dilantai 13." Kata Kaito nii-san kepadaku. "Iya, iya," lanjutku. Perkenalkan, namaku Megamine Rin, aku berumur 14 tahun, aku bersekolah di Voca Gakuen kelas 8A. Aku mempunyai seorang kakak bernama Megamine Kaito. Ia lebih suka jika dirinya dipanggil 'Kaito', tanpa nama keluarganya, karena arti dari Megamine sendiri adalah suara dewi, tentu saja Nii-san tidak mau dipanggil seperti itu. Ayah dan ibuku berada di luar kota, mereka tinggal menetap disana, meskipun tiap ulang tahunku ataupun Kaito nii-san mereka kembali serta saat Natal, aku merasa mereka telah melupakanku dan Kaito nii-san. Tapi, munkin itu hanya perasaanku.

Kali ini aku sedang menemani Kaito nii-san disebuah mall yang sedang bergabung dengan tim _Alpharian_nya untuk _hunting_ foto. Nii-san memang bercita-cita untuk menjadi photographer, ia bahkan selalu mengikuti acara-acara seperti ini saat ada waktu luang, selain bekerja di perusahaan es krim.

Disinilah aku, sendirian, tiada yang menemani~ Aku memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan, berharap untuk bertemu teman baikku Miki, gadis cantik dengan rambut panjang berwarna rose pink(menurut Mikan, sih). "Haaahh... bosan," kataku. Lalu, aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke Toko Buku untuk membeli beberapa komik.

Aku segera menuju ke Toko Buku, lalu aku melihat sebuah panggung dengan poster "Kagamine Len dan Utatanu Piko" 2 bintang yang sedang naik daun, tetapi setahuku mereka sedang ada di Tokyo, bukan di Osaka_._Utatane Piko memilik rambut berwarna keperakan, dan bermata sapphire serta memiliki _ahoge_ berbentuk mirip seperti huruf P, sementara Kagamine Len memilik rambut honey blonde dan bermata azzure serta rambut yang diikat ponytail kecil. Menurutku, karena tinggi badan mereka yang tidak seperti laki-lakir normal(?), mereka lebih cocok dipanggil Duo Shota, Miki juga setuju._ Ooo, mereka sedang konser_, batinku. Karena posisi Toko Buku yang berlawanan arah dan berada dilantai 2, aku melewati belakang panggung untuk menuju _escalator,_ aku melihat Utatane Piko yang sedang diserbu para fangirlsnya. Tetapi, aku melihat para kru, mereka terlihat kebingungan. Tetapi aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya, dan kembali berjalan.

Saat berada di Toko Buku, aku membeli 3 buah komik yang berjudul "K-off!" sepertinya menarik. Lalu aku menuju keluar, dan bersandar pada pagar pengaman lantai 2. Saat aku melihat ke lantai dasar, aku melihat Utatane Piko diatas panggung dan bernyanyi lagu 'Love is War'.

_Sakende mita MEGAHON wa kowareteta no_

_Dore dake senobi shitta tte kimi no sikai ni hairanai_

_Aa, itsumo manika hareta sora..._

Aku hanya mendengar sekilas lagunya, lalu mulai membaca komikku.

(-o3o)-Skip Time-(o,o-)

Setelah aku membaca jilid pertama komik itu, aku sudah bosan, bukan karena aku tidak menyukainya, tetapi karena aku sedang tidak mood untuk membacanya sama sekali.

Aku berjalan lagi menuju ke Cafeteria, yang berada dilantai 3, aku pergi dan menaiki escalator sembari mambaca jilid 2 komik tersebut(kebiasaan buruk, jangan dicontoh~). Saat aku sedang berjalan menuju Cafeteria tersebut, aku menabrak seseorang dan terjatuh, "A-aduh," rintih kami berdua bersamaan, aku melihat siapa orang yang berani menabrak seorang Megamine Rin berpita Putih dikepalanya dan master of all Road Roller, dan dia adalah...

.

.

Kagamine Len. Tanpa ponytail. "K-kau..." Kagamine-kun menaruh jari telunjuknya didepan mulutku yang menandakan untuk tidak berbicara, aku menurutinya. Ia melihat sekeliling, tempat ini cukup sepi untuk sebuah mall, mungkin semua sedang menonton pertunjukkan Utatane Piko. "Maaf aku sudah menabrakmu." Kata Kagamine-kun. Kemudian ia berdiri dan menarik pergelangan tanganku dan berlari. Wajahku memanas saat mengetahui Kagamine-kun memegang pergelangan tanganku.

Setelah beberapa menit berlari, sampailah kami di sebuah cafe yang bernama CafeTetoted, cukup aneh untuk sebuah cafe, dan bagusnya cafe ini sepi, hanya kami pelanggannya. Ia memintaku untuk duduk. "Huahhh, maaf ya tadi aku menabrakmu," katanya seraya membuang nafas(?). "A-ah, tidak papa." Kataku gugup. "Aku errr, namamu siapa?" tanya Kagamine-kun. "Rin. Megamine Rin, silakan panggil aku Rin, Kagamine-kun" Jawabku sembari tersenyum. "E-eh? Bagaimana kau tahu? Aku sudah mengelabui orang dengan rambutku yang seperti ini!" tanya Kagamine-kun panik. _Hanya orang bodoh yang tidak_ _menyadarinya_, pekikku dalam hati. "Yah, itu jelas terlihat diwajahmu, dan rambutmu." Jawabku santai. "O-oh, baiklah, sepertinya kamu tidak seperti cewk-cewek yang lain yang akan berteriak-teriak, baiklah, silakan panggil aku Len, Rin-chan." Kata Len tersenyum. Wajahku memerah lagi, "O-oke."

"Yo, Len!" kata seorang pelayan cafe yang tiba-tiba menyapa kami, tepatnya Len. "Yo, Ted!"blasa Len. "E-eh, Kasane-kun?" tanyaku. Orang itu adalah Kasane Ted, sang ketua kelas kelasku, ia termasuk orang-orang yang dekat denganku, karena dia berpacaran dengan Saneka Teto, gadis yang duduk dibelakangku. "Rin-san? Kebetulan sekali bertemu ditempat ini, bersama Lenny lagi." Jawabnya. "Kau mengenalnya Ted?" tanya Len lagi tanpa mendengarkan panggilan 'Lenny' itu. "Kami teman sekelas, dia teman pacarku, Teto-chan." Lanjut Kasane-kun. Len hanya ber'o' ria. "Len, bukannya kau harus tampil?" tanya Kasane-kun lagi. "Males." Jawab Len cepat jelas padat. Aku dan Kasane-kun sweatdrop ditempat. "Lagipula udah ada si Piko 'kok!" lanjut Len. "T-tapikan tetap saja Len-kun..." kataku. "Biarkan saja," jawab Len sembari menjulurkan lidah. _Ya ampun _pekikku dalam hati. Keheningan terjadi diantara kami.

"E-eng, lalu Kasane-kun kenal Len dari mana?" kataku memecah keheningan. "Kami dulu teman baik saat SD, lalu Len pindah ke Tokyo, terus jadi bintang deh, tapi kami masih sering mengirim e-mail." Jawab Kasane-kun disertai anggukan Len. "Kalo Rin-chan e-mailnya apa?" tanya Len. "E-eh aku? RinRinRibbon." Jawabku. Aku sudah mulai terbiasa dengan embel-embel '-chan' di namaku, tetapi wajahku masih saja memerah, aku juga melihat wajah Len yang memerah. Imutnya, huaaa~

"Ooh, baiklah, aku SadisticKagamiLen, confirm ya?" jawabnya. Aku mengangguk. Kasane-kun sedari tadi hanya tersenyum melihat kami berdua. Lalu Kasane-kun berjalan kearah Len. Ia membisikkan sesuatu ditelinganya, lalu terlihat semburat merah yang menghiasi wajah Len. "Ng-nggak, kok! Kau juga belom ngasih aku PJ!" teriak Len dengan wajah memerah kepada Kasane-kun. "Dasar, kalo mau bohong pinter-pinter dong!" kata Kasane-kun penuh seringai. Len hanya membuang muka, sementara Kasane-kun tertawa. Aku hanya tersenyum melihat kehebohan yang mereka buat. "Rin-san, kalo udah jadian bilang-bilang ya~" kata Kasane-kun sembari berjalan pergi.

Aku menatap punggung Kasane-kun dengan bingung, _Jadian, sama siapa?_ Pikirku.

.

.

Aku mengubah arah pandangku kepada Len yang sekarang wajahnya merah seperti tomat, otakku mulai _connect. _Wajahku memerah, "Ka-kasane-kun!" aku berteriak. Aku baru sadar bahwa yang dimaksud Kasane-kun adalah Aku dan Len, diluar kesamaan fisik kami dari mata hingga rambut, kamikan baru bertemu. Lihat saja, ketika Len membuka ponytailnya, dia terlihat sangat mirip denganku, bahkan kami terlihat kembar, yang berbeda hanyalah tinggi badannya yang melebihiku, pundaknya yang lebih lebar, serta poni yang lebih berantakan, dan tanpa pita. Wajahku sekarang dipenuhi dengan semburat merah. Huaaa, malunya aku saat mengetahui Len melihatku, "Wajahmu lucu," kata Len yang kemudia menertawakanku. "Ka-kamu juga!" kataku sembari menggembungkan pipiku dan memukul pelan tangannya. Lalu kami berdua tertawa. Ahh, masa-masa yang menyenangkan, sampai...

"Oi, Len!" sebuah suara terdengar dari depan cafe. "E-eh.." kata Len gelagapan. Rambut keperakan dengan ahoge berbentuk P.

.

Utatane Piko.

"Bukannya manggung, malah pacaran, kenalin napa?" kata Utatane-kun dengan seringai jahilnya sembari berjalan kemari. Tuhkan! Bahkan Utatane-kun bisa mengenali Len dengan cepat, apa itu karena ia dekat dengan Len? Ah, bukan urusanku. _Kayaknya Len jadi sasaran empuk buat dijahili,_ pikirku. "D-dia bukan pacarku!" kataku bersamaan dengan Len. "Kompaknya~ So, who's the lucky girl?" tanya Utatane-kun kepadaku. "A-aku Rin. Megamine Rin, silakan panggil aku Rin." Kataku. Utatane-kun menatapku dari atas sampai bawah, membuat perasaanku tidak enak. "Yo! Salam kenal Rin-chan, aku Utatane Piko, panggil saja Piko." Kata Piko-kun. "I-iya." Jawabku. Aku heran, apakah para artis sering sekali memanggil orang yang ia kenal dengan embel-embel '-chan'?

"Lagi ngapain kamu kesini, Ko?" tanya Len, "Nyariin kamu lah! Dan ternyata ada Rin, aku juga nyariin dia~" kata Piko lagi. Aku memerah, sementara wajah Len memandang Piko dengan...

Jijik, tidak suka, dkk.

Lalu perdebatan Piko dan Len dimulai. Beronde-ronde. Tepat saat mereka berdepat, HPku berbunyi, yang bertanda ada e-mail masuk. Yang kutebak dari Kaito nii-san.

Yang ternyata benar! Ditambah dari Miki.

Aku membuka dari e-mail dari Miki terlebih dahulu.

_From: Pinky_Chery_

_To: RinRinRibbon_

_Huee! Rin-chan, Piko cman tampil sekali! :( akukan pingin denger dia nyanyi Spice! Aku pulang aja deh_

Ternyata, Miki di mall ini juga. Kenapa aku tidak bertemu dengannya, malah dengan 2 bintang yang kabur ini, ya?

Ternyata masalah Piko, Miki memang sangat menyukai Piko, tetapi tidak seperti fangirls itu. Spice! Bukannya itu milik Len?

_From: RinRinRibbon_

_To: Pinky_Chery_

_O iya? Kok bisa?_

Balasku kepada Miki, yah tentu saja hanya pura-pura, kalau dia mengetahui aku sedang bersama Piko, bisa mati aku.

Aku membuka e-mail dari nii-san.

_From: I Aisu_

_To: RinRinRibbon_

_Oy, Rin, kamu dimana? Nii-san udh di dpn panggung konser nih, acaranya udah selsai._

Hahaha, bintangnya ada disini dua-duanya.

_From: RinRinRibbon_

_From: I Aisu_

_Oh, ya udh, aku lg di cafeteria, aku turun sekarang deh, Nii-san tunggu di bawah aj!_

Balasku cepat.

"Eng, Len-kun, Piko-kun, aku sudah mau pulang." Kataku dengan rau-ragu karena kobaran api biru dan merah terlihat dibelakang mereka, entah apa yang diperdebatkan. Setelah aku mengeluarkan ketujuh kata tersebut, mereka berdua menengok kearahku. "Ohh, ya sudah," kata mereka. "Mau kuantar?" kata mereka lagi. Yang sukses membuat kilat antara mata mereka berdua. "Eng, aku sudah ada yang menjemput," jawabku. "Siapa?" kata mereka.. lagi... "K-kakakku." Kataku. Mereka berdua hanya ber'o' ria. "Ah, baiklah, sampai jumpa lagi! Kasane-kun, Len-kun, Piko-kun, aku duluan ya!" kataku seraya pergi meninggalkan cafe. "Sampai jumpa besok Rin-chan!" teriak Kasane-kun dan... Piko-kun. Apa maksudnya dengan besok? Ahh, biarkanlah.

Setelah sampai ditempat Kaito nii-san..

"Hah.. Hahh, K-kaito nii-san!" teriakku. "Lama banget?" tanya nii-san. "Kan jauh!" jawabku sebal. "Iya deh, aneh ya, hari ini kok Utatane sama Kagamine ga keliatan? Ini panggungnya udah ada, si Utatane sih keliatan, mana si Kagamine?" tanya nii-san. Alhasil aku sweatdrop ditempat. Dan menggeleng tidak tahu. "S-sudahlah, ayo kita pulang!" kataku disertai anggukan nii-san.

.

.

TBC

Piko: jahat, ga dikasih buat POVnya T^T

Len: sama T^T

Miki: kalian mending, saya Cuma nampang nama sma e-mail T^T

Kaito: saya diawal doank ==

Rin: Ane dapet dong :P

Piko + Len + Kaito + Miki: *deathglareRin

Rin: *siul-siul GJ

Author: ceritanya abal ya =3=?

Len + Piko: banget! Itu Vampire Trouble aja belom!

Author: *siul-siul GJ

Rin: ngpas kau thor =,=

Author: biarin~~~ eniwei, RnR yang banyak please =w=


	2. Chapter 2

**BETWEEN TWO SHOTA**

Chap.2

T / Romance

**Disclaimer:** Vocaloid bukan punya Mikan, tapi punya Crypton, Yamaha, dkk, Mikan hanya memiliki cerita ini.

**Warning!** GJness, OOC, OOT, Aneh, Abal.

Between Two Shota(c)Kuro 'Kumi' Mikan ~Mikan~

FFn ke2 Mikan dechu =3

Maap apdet telat (_ _) mood lagi ga beres. Untuk Vampire Trouble, saia usahakan Jumat atau Sabtu besok~

.

.

Enjoy~

**Len POV**

Kriiiinnnngggg!

"Hngghh..." desahku. Pagi sudah tiba, aku segera mematikan jam wekerku yang setia membangunkanku tiap pagi. Kulihat, pukul 6.00 a.m. Masih terlalu pagi untuk kesekolah, tapi biarlah. Yo! Perkenalkan, namaku Kagamine Len, seorang bintang yang terkenal dengan lagu Spice! Dan Migikata no Chounya, berumur 15 tahun, dan akan bersekolah di Voca Gakuen. Aku memiliki teman sesama bintang bernama Utatane Piko yang tingginya lebih 1cm dariku. Ia sudah seperti saudara kembar(yang berbeda ayah dan ibu bahkan tidak ada hubungan darahnya) bagiku, sampai-sampai kami berdua digosipkan _gay, _aku menolaknya mentah-mentah, aku masih _straight, _tidak _menyimpang_. Entah kenapa Piko hanya cuek bebek mendengar gosip itu, atau jangan-jangan... Ah, ini menyimpang dari tujuan fic yang sebenarnya! Lupakan.

Orang tuaku dan orang tua Piko bekerja sama membuat Crypton Record. Tempat para artis merekam lagu mereka.

Satu lagi, jangan pernah memanggilku shota! Atau **Kau** akan merasakan balasan yang setimpal!

Ini pertama kalinya aku masuk ke sekolah, yah butuh perjuangan untuk mendapat kepercayaan ayahku dalam memasuki sekolah, apalagi saat aku bilang untuk berhenti konser dan syuting dalam 3 tahun ini, ia tidak memperbolehkanku, tetapi untung ibuku menyetujuinya, ia berkata, nikmatilah masa mudaku sebelum terlambat, dan hal-hal membosankan lainnya seperti mencari pasangan hidup.

Selama ini aku hanya mendapat _home tutor _bersama dengan Piko, yang bernama Luka-sensei, karena ayah kami tidak memperbolehkan untuk bersekolah.

Jujur, aku tidak menyukai Luka-sensei.

Semangatku bertambah setelah mengingat aku akan bersekolah dengan Piko, Ted, dan Rin, cewek manis yang kutemui kemarin. Ia sangat berbeda dengan fangirls lainnya yang akan berteriak, lompat-lompat, guling-guling, sesak napas, pingsan, bahkan bunuh diri(?) ketika melihatku dan Piko. Unik. Entah kenapa, hatiku berdebar-debar jika bertemu dengannya. Apa ini... ah lupakan.

Aku meregangkan tubuhku dan menuju ke kamar mandi, dan mandi(ya iyalah!). Setelah itu aku memakai seragam berwarna biru putih dan pergi ke luar kamar. Karena aku baru datang di Osaka 2 hari yang lalu, ayahku belum memberikanku apartment untuk ditinggali. Aku menuju kelantai bawah untuk mendapatkan sarapan. Sedari tadi aku berjalan, semua orang menatapku dengan tatapan aku-ingin-memakanmu. "Itu kan Kagamine Len!" "Yang bintang itu ya?" "Kemana dia kemarin?" bisikan-bisikan seperti itu memenuhi ruangan. Aku tidak terlalu memedulikannya, lalu menuju ketempat _breakfast _disediakan.

"Yo!" kataku sembari menepuk pundak Piko yang sedang mengunyah roti isinya. "Hagi En!" (Pagi Len!) "Telen dulu, baru ngomong!" kataku sembari mengambil satu roti isi dari atas piring Piko. "Cuy, udah jam segini, berangkat yok!" kataku sembari melihat jam tangan yang menunjukkan tepat pukul 7.00 a.m. "Iya, iya!" kata Piko sembari menghabiskan jus cherrynya. Sekolah dimulai pukul 7.30 a.m. dan jarak sekolah dengan hotel cukup dekat, jadi dengan jalan kakipun cukup, tetapi aku dan piko lebih memilih naik taksi, jika mau selamat dari para fangirls.

(~ouo)~ Skip Time ~(,~)

Sampailah kami didepan gerbang Voca Gakuen, gerbang besar berwarna hitam.

Setelah turun dan memberikan tanda tangan kepada supir taksi, ya dia hanya meminta tanda tangan daripada uang, aku dan Piko memasuki halaman sekolah itu. Ramai, sangat ramai, apalagi ketika, "KYAAA! LEN-KUN DAISUKI~" "PIKO-KUN, BE MY BOYFRIEND!" teriakan histeris para fangirls mengerubungi kami. "Oy... oy.. WOY! MINGGIR KALIAN!" teriak seseorang yang tidak terlihat dibelakang kermunan, bubarlah para fangirls tersebut. "Aku pikir kalian terlambat," kata Ted. "Enak aja, hari pertama sekolah telat, ga kece!" kataku, sementara Piko hanya melihat sekeliling. "Ayo, ke kantor kepala sekolah dulu!" ajak Ted, aku mengiyakannya dan pergi bersama Ted, Piko mengekor dibelakangku.

"Wahhh, 2 bintang akan bersekolah disekolahku! Bangganya daku sebagai kepala sekolah~" kata kepala sekolah saat kami tiba dikantornya, Ted hanya mengantar kami sampai kedepan ruangan, ia telah kembali kekelasnya. "Aku kepala sekolah kalian, Sakine Meiko, panggil saja Meiko-sensei! Aku percaya kalian sudah mendapat tata tertib sekolah ini, sesudahnya, kuserahkan pada guru kelas kalian, Gakupo-sensei!" kata Meiko-sensei sembari menunjuk wanita...ralat pria berambut ungu panjang dikepang, Kamui Gakupo-sensei, pacar dari sang 'Tuna Lover' Luka-sensei, aku pernah bertemu dengannya, ini juga salah satu alasan ayahku memperbolehkanku sekolah disini, karena ia bisa mempercayai Megurine-sensei. "Silakan panggil aku Gaku-sensei, Len, Piko!" katanya sembari tersenyum dengan bodohnya(Len: *ditimpuk sama Gakupo). "Mari kita kekelas." Katanya. Aku dan Piko mengangguk.

Tampaknya bel sudah berbunyi, karena koridor telah sepi karena para siswa telah memasuki ruangan kelas masing-masing, meskipun masih terdengar keributan dari kelas yang gurunya belum datang. Tibalah kami didepan kelas dengan papan nama '8A'. "Tunggu disini, kalau kalian kupanggil, barulah masuk kekelas." Perintah sensei.

"Menurutmu kelasnya kayak apa Len?" tanya Piko yang menunjukkan wajah bosannya. Sehari-hari kegiatan(refreshing)nya ialah didepan komputer. "Entah." Jawabku singkat.

"Nah, anak-anakku yang cantik dan ganteng-ganteng, hari ini kita kedatangan dua ekor murid baru, silakan masuk!" terdengar suara Gaku-sensei dari dalam kelas. Aku membuka pintu itu dan masuk, Piko mengikutiku dibelakangku dan bertugas menutup pintu(?). Aku melihat Ted dibangku paling depan dibaris ketiga. Wew, berarti aku sekelas dengan Rin-chan, dong! Tapi dimana dia?

.

.

.

"KYAAAA! LEN-KUN, PIKO-KUN, DAISUUKKIII!" yap, sambutan histeris para fangirls. "O-oy kalian..." kata Gaku-sensei yang sedang berusaha menenangkan kelasnya. Kepribadiannya sangat bertolak-belakang dengan kepribadian Luka-sensei yang tegas nan disiplin, sementara pacarnya...

.

.

Cemen.

"Ehem... DIAM!" pada akhirnya, Tedlah yang mengeluarkan suara. "Terima kasih Teddy~ Utatane-san, Kagamine-san, ada yang mau kalian ucapkan pada teman-temanmu?" lanjut sensei. Kok Luka-sensei mau 'sih, sama orang kayak dia yang terlihat _uke_ nan _seme_? "Errr, mohon bantuannya." Jawabku. "Salam kenal," lanjut Piko tersenyum. "Ba-" BRAK! Pintu lugu itu dibuka dengan kasarnya, kata-kata sensei juga terpotong. "Sensei! Maafkan saya datang terlambat!" kata seorang gadis berambut blonde dan berpita putih sembari menunduk.

Megamine Rin.

"Uoow, sang putri kesiangan bangun ya? Silakan masuk Rinny-san~" Kata sensei. Ihhh, jiji aku sama dia. "Terima kasih sensei, ehh..." katanya sembari menegakkan tubuhnya. "Rin-chan?" kataku dan Piko bersamaan.

Hening.

.

.

"EEEEEHHHHH? PIKO-KUN DAN LEN-KUN MENGENALMU?" teriak semua murid dikelas(minus Ted) kepada Rin yang sekarang sudah sweatdrop ditempat.

Kembali Hening

.

.

.

"Rinny-san, apa kamu mengenal mereka?" tanya sensei memecah keheningan. "Ya, gitulah, sensei." Jawab Rin pelan sembari Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang kuyakin tidak gatal itu. "Baiklah, kalian silakan duduk ketempat masing-masing. Rinny-san, karena kamu telah mengenal mereka berdua, tolong ajak mereka berkeliling saat istirahat nanti." Perintah Gaku-sensei. Rin mengangguk dan segera menuju ke tempat duduknya, sementara tempat duduk kosong berada di samping kanan dan kiri Rin-chan. "Piko-kun, Lenny-kun, silakan duduk disamping Rinny-san, dan kita akan memulai pelajaran." Kurang ajar, nama yang sangat..

Shota.

Aku menuju bangku sebelah kiri Rin, dan Piko sebelah kanan. Sembari berjalan menuju tempat duduk, banyak siswa yang membicarakan Rin, tetapi dalam hal negatif, seperti akan mencincangnya jika dia _SKSD _denganku dan Piko. Dan jelas hal itu membuatku sebal. _Sapa lo, sapa gue geto!_

Pelajaranpun dimulai. Gaku-sensei memulainya dengan mengobral koleksi biji-biji(?) terong yang dijualnya dengan harga murah. Satu-satunya harapanku sekarang adalah istirahat(agar aku bisa bertemu dan mengobrol Rin).

**Piko POV**

Moodku sangat jelek hari ini. Kenapa? Tentu karena aku tidak bisa bermain komputer dan membuka situs... yah kau tahu seperti Facebook, de el el. Hai! Aku Utatane Piko, seorang bintang yang sekarang berumur 15 tahun, dan bersekolah di Voca Gakuen, kelas 8... Apa tadi? (Piko: psst, thor, kelas 8 apa? Author: -_-;; A.) 8A. Kedua orang tuaku adalah pemilik Crypton Record, bekerja sama dengan orang tua Len, teman baikku, yang sudah kuanggap kembaranku sediri, aku tidak peduli jika mereka mengaggapku seme, lagipula fakta mengatakan Len itu cantik(Author: WOY! Jangan jadi yaoi kenapa?). Oh, ya jangan memanggilku shota! Mengerti? (Author: ngangguk-ngangguk)

Bagus.

Aku memasuki kelas 8A ketika dipanggil oleh Gaku-sensei_, The Seme Sensei_, aku yakin Len telah menceritakan siapa dia. Len membuka pintu dan memasuki ruang kelas, sementara aku mengikutinya dari belakang dan menutup pintu.

.

.

.

"KYAAAA! LEN-KUN, PIKO-KUN, DAISUUKKIII!" Sambutan histeris para fans. Rupanya fansku banyak ya~ (Author: baru nyadar...)

"O-oy kalian..." kata Gaku-sensei yang sedang berusaha menenangkan kelasnya. Beda jauh sama Luka-sensei yag akan langsung membentak dengan aura Lucifer dibelakangnya.

"Ehem... DIAM!" pada akhirnya, teman-Len-yang-berambut-merahlah yang mengeluarkan suara. "Terima kasih Teddy~ Utatane-san, Kagamine-san, ada yang mau kalian ucapkan pada teman-temanmu?" lanjut sensei.

Ternyata ia bernama Teddy, kayak boneka bebekku.

"Errr, mohon bantuannya." Kata Len. "Salam kenal," lanjutku sembari tersenyum. "Ba-" BRAK! Ah, pintu malang. "Sensei! Maafkan saya datang terlambat!" kata seorang perempuan berambut seperti Len hanya lebih rapi dan memakai bando seperti Len... Ralat, kecuali soal bando, Len rambutnya hanya diikat ponytail. "Sensei! Maafkan saya datang terlambat!" katanya sembari menunduk.

"Uoow, sang putri kesiangan bangun ya? Silakan masuk Rinny-san~" Kata sensei.

SKSD dasar.

"Terima kasih sensei, ehh..." lanjut gadis itu sembari menegakkan tubuhnya, yang ternyata, "Rin-chan?" kataku dan Len bersamaan.

Hening.

.

.

"EEEEEHHHHH? PIKO-KUN DAN LEN-KUN MENGENALMU?" teriak semua murid dikelas, yah kebanyakan sih perempuan yang berteriak(minus teman-Len-yang-berambut-merah) kepada Rin yang sekarang sweatdrop ditempat.

Kembali Hening

.

.

.

"Rinny-san, apa kamu mengenal mereka?" tanya sensei memecah keheningan. "Ya, gitulah sensei." Jawab Rin pelan, sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Baiklah, kalian silakan duduk ketempat masing-masing. Rinny-san, karena kamu telah mengenal mereka berdua, tolong ajak mereka berkeliling saat istirahat nanti." Perintah _Seme-_sensei(Piko:*ditabok Gakupo). Rin mengangguk dan berjalan menuju tempat duduknya. "Piko-kun, Lenny-kun, silakan duduk disamping Rinny-san, dan kita akan memulai pelajaran." Lanjut sensei.

_Nice nickname for Len~_

Wajah Len menjadi kecut ketika dipanggil 'Lenny'.

Tanpa merespon perkataan sensei, aku langsung menuju tempat dudukku yang berada di samping kanan Rin, sementara Len disamping kiri Rin. Saat aku berjalan menuju tempat dudukku, pandangan mata menuju ke arah Rin, Aku, dan Len. Mereka membicarakan diri kami. Bahkan ada yang mengancam akan membunuh Rin jika dekat-dekat dengan aku atau Len. Aku tidak mempedulikannya, tapi jika Rin terluka, aku akan men_delete _siapapun pelakunya dari dunia ini.

Pelajaran-pun dimulai...

"Biji Terong, goceng satu! Ada yang mau beli?" kata Sensei.

Edan nih guru.

**Normal POV**

Kriiiinnngggg!

Bel berbunyi, waktu menunjukkan pukul 11.30 a.m, yang bertanda waktu istirahat bagi semua siswa Voca Gakuen. "Baik, anak-anak pelajaran kita tunda dulu, kalian boleh istirahat." Kata wali kelas 8A, Kamui Gakupo-sensei, yang dijawab dengan kata-kata "Baik sensei!" dari semua murid kelas tersebut. "Rin-chan! Ke kantin bareng yuk!" kata salah satu murid perempuan berambut rose pink kepada temannya yang diketahui bernama Rin itu. Dialah Sukone Miki, adik dari Sukone Tei, yandere pangkat 5 siswa kelas 9, yang sekarang sedang memeluk Megamine Rin dari depan.

"Ah.. ma-" kata-kata Rin dipotong oleh kedua laki-laki yang berada disamping Rin. "Maaf ya, Rin-chan mau mengantarkan kami keliling dulu," kata seorang shota, ralat seorang laki-laki berambut keperakan dengan ahoge berbentuk mirip huruf P, yang kita ketahui bernama Utatane Piko bersama dengan temannya Kagamine Len, satu lagi shot- maaf, laki-laki berambut honey blonde. Rin hanya menatap Piko dengan tatapan bingung, sementara semburat merah dan senyuman kecil tampak di wajah Miki.

"M-maaf, permisi," katanya berlari menjauh. Ia mengisyaratkan Rin untuk menghubunginya nanti. Meskipun ia menghindar, perasaan ingin menangis tidaklah muncul, tetapi perasaan bahagia ketika melihat sang bintang, Utatane Piko berbicara dengannya.

"Mou, Piko-kun, kalo Miki marah gimana?" tanya Rin kepada Piko, sembari berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Piko hanya mengangkat bahunya yang bertanda 'entahlah'. "Hahh... kalian mau kemana dulu?" tanya Rin lagi. "Terserah kau..." kali ini, sang Kagamine Len-lah yang angkat bicara.

Rin mengajak mereka menuju semua tempat, kelas-kelas, Ruang Guru, Ruang Kepala Sekolah, toilet, gudang olah raga, bangunan berhantu, sampai ketempat dimana para siswa sering berpacaran. Dalam perjalanan(?) ini, mereka sering mendapat kesulitan layaknya monster alias fangirls yang datang menyerang, yang akhirnya pergi karena dibentak oleh sang ketua kelas, Kasane Ted, entah pelet apa yang digunakan, tetapi jika para perempuan sudah dibentak Ted, mereka pasti akan menurut dan tidak melakukannya lagi.

Tibalah mereka di Ruang Olah Raga...

"Nah ini ruang olah raga, tempat kalian akan melakukan... olah raga senam, hari ini, tidak ada pelajaran olah raga, sehingga gudang ini sepi." Jelas Rin kepada Len dan Piko yang berada dibelakangnya. "HAA? KITA HARUS SENAM JUGA?" tanya Piko dan Len. "Tentu saja! Memangnya kalian pikir tidak?" kata Rin lagi, yang sekarang memasang wajah (=3=). "Kupikir kita ga ada senam! Aku benci senam!" teriak Piko disambut anggukan dari Len.

"Dasar Shota, senam 'kan gampang!" gumam Rin pelan, tapi cukup terdengar dengan 2 orang dibelakangnya. "Apa kau bilang?" tanya Piko dan Len bersamaan. "Ng-nggak!" jawab Rin. "Shota kau bilang?" kata mereka lagi. Rin menggeleng pasti. "Heee, Nona Rin mau cari mati ya?" tanya Len tegas, sementara Piko hanya melipat keduatangannya didepan dada, dan mereka berjalan mendekati Rin.

Mata Piko dan Len menatap tajam dirinya, sementara Rin hanya menelan ludah dan mundur beberapa langkah, sembari bergumam, _bagaimana ini? _dihatinya.

.

.

.

TBC

Yo! Mikan-chan desu~ mangap sebesar-besarnya karena udah lama banget ga apdet (_ _)a. Mood saya hancur berkeping-keping (lebay).

Untuk merayakan pengumuman hasil UN yang menyatakan lulusnya saia, daku mengapdet fic ini~

Rin: Apdet lo~

Len: Apdet yang Vampire Trouble donk... aku haus akan darah~

Rin: Minum jus tomat aja

Len: ==

Gakupo: Kok, saya jadi seme gini sih!

Mikan: Kan mirip Bang Gaku~

Luka: Misi-misi numpang lewat~

Mikan:...

Eniwei, ini balesan ripiu, sebelum itu, ..

Ehem, oke ini memalukan ^^a, ampuni hamba sebelumnya, begini, bales ripiu itu harus di ficnya ato emang bisa langsung? Nda modalnya saya, zuzur, mau nanya Kuro nda enak =w=... ada yang mau memberi tempe saya? Dimohon... trims~

Hehehe, eniwei, tak bales dulu ripiunya disini...;

**Chiao-chan Kumikawa **:

Makasih sudah mampir~~ xD

Iya saya juga sebenernya bingung bagian itu ^^a, trimakasih lagi sarannya~

Iyah, abis ga kepikiran apa2, K-Off jadi deh xDDD

.

**Writer TYPE-1925 **:

Di dunia ini tidak ada yang tidak mungkin~ xD (gaje)

Ini apdet, maap lama ^^a

.

**Ruuyamaleslogin** :

Sebenernya itu mau kubikin pov owo.. makasih sarannya, akan Mikan coba~

.

**Authorjelek **:

Uwooo w makasi~ Iya tuh Rin, Len kapan jadiannya? *ditimpuk*

Hehe, ini apdet, maap lama ^^a~

V

Ripiu pliss OwO


	3. Chapter 3

**BETWEEN TWO SHOTA**

Chap.3

T / Romance.

**Disclaimer:** Vocaloid bukan punya Mikan, tapi punya Crypton, Yamaha, dkk, Mikan hanya memiliki cerita ini.

**Warning!** GJness, OOC, OOT, Typo(s), Aneh, Abal, Alur kecepetan.

**Between Two Shota**(c)**Kuro 'Kumi' Mikan ~Mikan~**

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

* * *

><p>DEGH!<p>

_Haduh, bagaimana ini? Memangnya aku salah apa sampai dipojokin begini? _Umamku dalam hati.

Aku menutup mataku rapat-rapat, tidak berani melihat tatapan elang(?) Piko dan Len. Saat tangan seseorang memegang pundakku, seseorang datang dan berkata, "Eh eh eh, lo lo pada, Rin-chan mau diapain? Sebagai seorang kakak yang baik, ganteng, kece, agung dan rajin menabung ini, aku ga rela Rin-chan di'apa-apa'in sama kalian."

"Mikuo nii?" kataku. Ya, orang narsis nan GJ itu adalah Hachune Mikuo. Yah, dia adalah kakak sepupuku, fisiknya mirip seperti Hatsune Miku, hanya erbeda dari kelamin, nama, tinggi badan, dan rambutnya, serta IQ Mikuo yang bisa dibilang 'jongkok' atau bahkan 'tengkurep'.

Piko dan Len hanya memberi Mikuo nii death glare, yang dibalas dengan innocent face ala Mikuo. Hahaha, kalau-kalau ia masuk rumah sakit karena dibuat babak belur oleh Piko dan Len, aku tidak akan heran. Ah, pikiranku berlebihan.

"Sigh... Gomen Rin-chan, aku sebal karena kamu memanggil kami 'itu'." Kata Piko.

"'Itu' apa?" balasku bertanya, aku tidak mengerti apa yang dia bicarakan.

"'Itu' ya yang itu..." kata Len lagi.

Dasar gak jelas. Mari, kita ingat-ingat apa yang kukatakan kepada mereka.

Hmm...

"_Dasar __Shota__, senam 'kan gampang!"_kata-kata yang dengan sendirinya muncul dipikiranku.

"Ah! Shota ya? Menurutku kalian cocok dengan sebutan itu. Melihat tinggi badan kalian yang terlihat aagak pendek dibanding cowok seumuran kalian." kataku _tudepoin_.

Entah penglihatanku yang salah atau memang ada pisau yang menancap di dada Len dan Piko?

"Nah! Awaslo kalo lo berani manggil gue itu lagi, lo, gue, END!" kata Piko dengan nada lebay yang disertai anggukan Len. Sementara Mikuo sedari tadi hanya menonton kami bertiga(aku, Piko, Len) sembari makan Chitato dan bergumam sesuatu(?), _dasar, bukannya bantuin ade'nya, malah diem_.

"Haha, iya, iya~" kataku sembari mengacungkan jari tengah. Tentu saja tidak, jari tengah dan telunjuk, membentuk lambang 'peace'.

Kriinnnggg!

Bel berbunyi, anak-anak sudah berhamburan menuju kelas mereka masing-masing.

"Yah, elah, aku belom makan nih! Oh iya, Mikuo nii makasih ya~" kataku lalu berlari menuju ke kelas. Kupikir Piko dan Len akan menyusul, ternyata tidak ada orang, aku menengok kebelakang dan melihat mereka bertiga sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

* * *

><p><strong>Mikuo POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku berlari pelan menuju kelasku, kelas 9C. Oke, perkenalkan aku Hachune Mikuo, berambut tosca yang indah~ Aku merupakan kakak sepupu Rinny, yah namanya sih sebenarnya Megamine Rin.<p>

Kali ini, aku menemukan Rinny yang sedang 'dipojokkan' dengan 2 orang_ stalker_, yag satu berantena 'P', yang satu berkunciran, Rinny tidak menyebutkan nama mereka, jadi _meneketehe_. Tipikal cewek, tapi mereka cowok, dengan _baby-face_ dan suara imut nan halus. Tadinya, aku tertarik dengan yang berantena 'P', tapi setelah mengetahui dia cowok...

Aku semakin tertarik.

.

RALAT, aku tidak tertarik lagi dengannya.

Sementara sang blondie yang dikuncir, agak mencurigakan. Entah kenapa...

.

Kriinnnggg!

Bel berbunyi tanda masuk.

"Yah, elah, aku belom makan nih! Oh iya, Mikuo nii makasih ya~" kata Rin dan segera berlari kekelasnya. _Makasih kenapa?_ Pikirku bingung.

Sesudah itu 2 _stalker_ tersebut berlari mengikuti Rinny.

"Ehhh, siapa bilang kalian boleh lari ngikutin Rinny?" kataku kepada 2_ stalker_ tersebut.

"Gua takut kesasar." Kata si antena dan segera menyusul Rinny. Sementara yang berkunciran berhenti di tempat dan berkata "Ada apa?"

"Jangan deket-deket Rin! Rin is mine~" kataku bagai seorang kakak _over-protective_, yang dibalas tatapan 'maksud-lo' dari si kunciran itu.

"Ya udah jangan ngeliatin gitu dong, udah gih sana, hus.. hus.." usirku, dan ia berlari sembari bergumam "Terserah."

* * *

><p><strong>Len POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku berlari menuju kelasku, sehabis ini adalah pelajaran guru killer. Maklum, saya mendengar(baca: menguping) pembicaraan cewek-cewek tidak jelas yang sekelas denganku.<p>

"_Jangan deket-deket Rin! Rin is mine~"_ kata-kata sang 'Mikuo nii' ini terngiang dikepalaku, 'Rin is mine'? Rin 'kan tidak punya pacar.

Ah lupakan, dari logat saja dia tidak dapat dipercaya. _(Author: Wuih.. kejem lu Len)_

Setelah selang beberapa menit, akhirnya aku sampai dikelas, dan langsung menuju tempat dudukku.

Aku melihat Piko sedang menaruh kepalanya dimeja. Kemungkinan besar dia tidur, mengetahui ini pelajaran sejarah, meskipun gurunya belum masuk kelas juga.

"Len, tadi Mikuo nii bilang apa?" tanya Rin memecah lamunanku.

"Nggak, ini cuma masalah laki-laki." Jawabku 'nyengir kuda' sementara Rin ber-oh-ria.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

><p>First of All~ Mnurut readers, Kaito lebih baik saya pasangkan dengan siapa? -maaf klo bisa jangan Miku-<p>

And...

Saya akui jadwal saia apdet telat sangat. Karena itu saia mohon maaf sebesar2nya*bungkuk 180 drajat*. Untuk Vampire Trouble. Secepatnya akan saia apdet.

Ini chappy memang sengaja agak pendek. ending gantung lagi OTL... tapi memang begonya author ini, mikir chapter udah kejauhan (mikir masa depan, bukan mikir masa sekarang). Jadi sebagai imbalan, chapter 4 akan saya buat agak panjang ;) well, bocoran bertema 'sirkus' owkay xD

P.S= aku memang sengaja memberi nama Mikuo 'Hachune' entah kenapa dengan logat seperti itu lebih cocok #taboked by Mikuo. Trus sebenarnya aku juga berpikir untuk membuat Mikuo suka sama Rin, tapi nggak jadi, gara-gara aku mau tokoh utamanya cuma 3~ xD

.

.

May i get your 'ripiu'? Ripiu! Minuman berstamina! Pembangkit tenaga huruf (?) untuk membuat Chappy~

Sankyuu for reading~


End file.
